Fairly Odd Pokemon
by Tigerett
Summary: Timmy Trainem, a young, fresh and energetic boy from Palletsdale is about to take on the challenge of becoming a Pokemon trainer! Of course, he has a little secret that no one really knows about. One that might make all the difference in his journey. Will he be able to triumph over more than one difficult challenge? Or will he be left in the dust? (Most likely the latter.)


**I'd make a better title, but I don't have the budget for it (lols!)**

**So I got a hold of some Fairly Odd Parents episodes, started thinking about Pokemon and what they would look like in that universe, and here's my product!**

**Timmy Turner (who's last name shall change) loosely following the original Pokemon game storyline.**

**Why?**

**I don't really have a good answer for that. It could be some funny stuff I found when searching for some fanart (for some reason, I was hoping for a F.O.P style Riolu or Eevee and didn't find either one.)**

**But overall, it should be interesting watching a Pokemon trainer with legendary godparents going on a journey. (I'll be working around a few kinks here…)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this crossover-ish story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I doesn't own Fairly Odd Parents nor Pokemons. Because I just don't.**

* * *

In the world of Pokemon, there are many, many wonders.

It is a place, filled with these fascinating creatures called, "Pokemon."

They live everywhere, from the skies, forests, seas, and even in urban lifestyles, hidden inside busy cities.

However, not all Pokemon are wild.

Some are captured, and taken in by different people.

Some simply have them as companions or pets. Others work side by side with Pokemon.

Then, there are Pokemon trainers.

They are people who train Pokemon to become strong, and go on long arduous journeys to be the very best.

Of course, not all get to be 'the best,' especially when beginning the journey.

Which takes us to the start, where a young trainer is about to begin…

* * *

Ah yes, the town of Palletsdale.

It is a very odd little town, far off any trails or maps.

Hardly anyone worth knowing lives there, and it hasn't done anything significant enough to be bothered about.

But there was one young man who wanted to change that, and his name was…

"Timmy the Awesome!"

A young buck toothed lad cried, jumping from his bed with a small rubber ball in hand.

Watching nearby were two Goldeen, happily swimming in a fishbowl that was on a nightstand near the bed that had previously been used as a trampoline.

"And soon, the world would know of his mighty Pokemon power, as he was going to be the first to CATCH THEM ALL!" The boy cried, throwing the red ball at a poster of a Magikarp.

The ball hit the wall, and bounced straight back, right into the boy's face.

"Ouch!" He cried, the red mark on his forehead showing clearly.

Suddenly, his door slammed open, and a tall woman wearing a purple apron entered.

"Timmy Trainem!" She said sternly. "What have I told you about trying to catch your posters with rubber balls?"

Timmy groaned and stood up.

"But mom! I was just practicing for tomorrow!" He said, pointing to the seasonal Eeveelution calendar on his wall. (The month was currently on a Leafeon, frockling in yellow daisie's.)

On it was marked in big red circles and arrows, with the big words of "TENTH BIRTHDAY" written pointedly alongside them.

Looking over, Timmy's mother squinted.

"I don't understand. What does a tea party have to do with throwing balls at pictures of a Magikarp?"

Another groan resonated from Timmy, along with a facepalm to his forehead.

"My tenth birthday is tomorrow! Meaning I can start a Pokemon journey!" He said unhappily.

His mother began scratching her head of brown hair.

"Well that would explain your odd outfit." She admitted, gazing at his choice of wear.

Apparently, he had chosen to wear blue pants held up by a black Pokeball belt, a pink shirt underneath a simplistic black vest, and fingerless black gloves that were trimmed pink along each spot a hole was. (He also wore his signature pink hat resting upon his brown hair, of course.)

"Aw come on! You said yourself that it was cool!" Timmy said, pulling at his vest slightly.

"I did?"

"We spent the whole day _shopping?_ And then we had ice cream together afterwards?"

Shrugging, his mother replied:

"It doesn't ring any bells… Although that does remind me that I need to get more milk…" She trailed off as she walked off, creating a shopping list out loud.

"Man! Why is it that my parents always have to forget everything!?" Timmy complained, walking over to his bed and sitting on its blue covers.

One of the two Goldeen smiled.

"Aw, cheer up sport!" It said in a feminine voice. "At least you won't have to worry about this kind of thing tomorrow."

The other Goldeen grinned and swam in an excited circle.

"Yeah! Soon all you'll have to worry about is wild Pokemon attacks, sleeping outside, caring for yourself and a Pokemon partner that may or may not like you, all while trying to beat your rival that's always kicked your butt in everything you both do!" It called in a high pitched male voice.

"Gee, thanks Cosmo. You sure put a highlight on _everything _a Pokemon journey is about." Timmy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes all the while.

The other Goldeen rolled its pink eyes, and lifted a fin that was holding a small stick with a star at the end.

Momentarily the fish disappeared, then reappeared floating outside of the fishbowl, although it was no longer a fish Pokemon of any sort.

Grinning, the other Goldeen did the same and appeared next to the other, its green eyes glinting in excitement.

Now floating in front of Timmy were two Mews, one colored the usual pink and the other _green_ somehow.

"It just runs in the family!" The green one called, startling the pink one and the boy.

"Who are you talking to?" Timmy asked.

The green Mew shrugged, as it kept grinning obliviously.

After a few moments of staring blankly, the group continued on.

The pink Mew floated down, and placed a meaningful paw on his shoulder.

"Timmy, you know why it is that we're here, right?"

"Because almost all of the legendaries are secretly in charge of making sure that kids remain happy, therefore preserving the main energy flow towards keeping Arceus asleep, and I'm just one of thousands from those particular kids that happen to need a legendary godparent?" The boy guessed, not pausing for a breath once.

Blinking a couple of times, the pink Mew smiled.

"Well yes, but you're forgetting something." She said gently.

Timmy rolled his eyes.

"What?"

The boy was surprised, as he was suddenly embraced in a hug by both legendaries.

"That we're here for you! And that you'll never _ever_ be alone." The pink Mew said. A smile appeared on Timmy's face, causing him to hug the back.

"Thanks, Wanda. You too Cosmo." He said.

The group hugged for a few moments, until Wanda pushed them apart carefully.

"Alright sport, it's time for you to get to bed!" She said in a firm tone. "You're going to need as much strength as you can get for the start of that journey tomorrow!"

With no objections, the boy continued to smile and crawled into his bed, Wanda using her magic to turn off the lights. And when his nerves _did _calm down enough for him to fall asleep, Timmy's dreams were that of defeating the league, and becoming _champion_.

* * *

**But it isn't as if THAT will ever happen, right? He's Timmy Trainem, so of course it isn't going to be an easy journey. :P**

**So, did you like the first chapter?**

**. . .**

**Okay, okay, I'll admit the ending is a bit off. But it's the best I was able to do at the time, so please don't be overly harsh.**

**I um… Can't think of anything more to say…**

**See y'all later! :D**

**P.S. If you **_**did**_ **enjoy this chapter, then please review! Or if you didn't, then please still review! Imaginary marshmallows are awesome!**


End file.
